A True Magician
by The7Wiseman
Summary: Time has a way of unraveling the truth; this is a tale of the last human being and his journey across the lands of the empire. Follow Tyler the last true human as he attempts to escape his world. As he knows the truth about the worlds state of affairs and the secret behind the Devils and their new kingdom.


A True Magician

Life Maker

High school DXD

Wiseman here I would like to present to you my own custom DXD tale of a male protagonist in a broken world filled almost entirely with evil.

 **Chapter 1: The City Lost in Time**

The day was dull and bleak as it has always been since mankind received their great wake-up call they weren't alone. Informing the masses of every possible religion that not only were monsters real but their protectors were dead. As they were forced to fight against the fabled beast of the end. That all had witnessed appear since it immediately wiped out a few countries before being trapped again at the worlds end.

Though their predators remained in surplus, humanity was able to fend off these monsters for a few centuries until they discovered their greatest threat. That came like many others wearing human flesh and offering aid. As they mingled amongst the masses and enjoyed the pleasures of the world; tempting others to join them and even become like them. As they selfishly convinced others to become slaves and retainers of their family's clan. Increasing their military might as they raided humanity of each generations greatest minds and leaders.

Now after living in the aftermath of the apocalypse, in the year 3782 one human boy remains free from the shackles of Fate's cruel hands. In part thanks to his parents as they taught him all about stealth, networking, relationships and other useful fields capable of increasing his chances of remaining safe in the world.

Walking up the cold mountain as it glittered with light and ice sparkled under the suns gaze. The black-haired boy of nine immediately focused his sight upon the ruined temple before him as he hiked through the rough terrain resolved to complete his mission. Knowing that he was there he steeled himself since rumors foretold of fighting buddha's lessons being kept upon the great mountain of beginnings.

Huffing hard as his body trembled and ached though regardless **Tyler** steeled himself since he knew that the pain was worth it. Due to the fact that something as priceless as **Son Wu-Kong's** treasures remained waiting for an owner. As it lingered for centuries without end for one truly worthy of its powers to grant its protection.

"If Mom and Dad could see me now they would definitely be happy." Tyler thought remorsefully as he remembered his parents and their numerous sacrifices. Knowing in his heart that he was fortunate to be born to such loving people, since not all were lucky in this day and age since humans were incredibly rare and hard to come by. Due to some unknown phenomenon that caused sacred gears to no longer appear among man's descendants. As **God's System** created by **Ju-Ha Bach** as they called him had for some reason rejected the majority about entitlement as humans. Causing many to rage latter down the line since many sacred foundations soon began to disappear little by little. Due to the fact that no humans remained within the world and as such was within its rights to remove itself. Though many were terrified at their source of power and knowledge abandoning them. Many more were enraged since they had lost their resources and political influence to their competitors making them unworthy of playing on the same board as the big boys. As they no longer had worth or sway over the world at large due to the fact that they were now mere beasts with no fangs.

Thinking about happier days as he approached the old secluded temple in the mountains, Tyler ignored the pain in his body; since he knew rumors explained that unless one reached their absolute limit then they wouldn't be able to overcome the mountains trials. Clenching his teeth as he felt his body burn due to the immense cold blowing through the mountain since it was winter. Making the trial even more brutal since the season was already cold and with the brutal nature of the test it was now multiple times harder. As the challenger now had to endure natures brutality alongside the tests unyielding requirements.

Walking past ruined pillars that once stood grandly above what was perhaps a beautiful temple Tyler ignored the buddha's inscriptions since the Buddha/God had informed challengers that it would be safe after meeting the requirements. As the deity had truly desired a successor after seeing time flow by and claim his last one. Though unfortunately time wasn't on his side since afterwards he spilled his secrets on his will after his death in what came to be known as World War 3 otherwise known as the Grail war. Where the world waged war upon itself as everyone turned on each other believing that they were the perpetrators behind the absence of the holy foundations.

Bringing humanity close to extinction as they were ravaged by all parties for numerous reasons. Due to the fact that the factions leading the world chose to limit casualties to their race by forcibly kidnapping humans and using them as their soldiers. Thanks to their magic and technology since they were able to enslave them easily using insidious means that was without morals. Revealing the horrors that truly awaited humanity in the underworld as many first handedly witnessed the tortured victims after death.

Though humans were almost wiped out many other races also suffered as a result of the war as many pure bloods were killed and even converted. Allowing the world to see the true threat as the underworld had grown strong; though they appeared humane they were truly demonic as they cared for nothing but results. As they used the power of a dragon god and their relationships with greater powers to dominate the others forces and claim hold over the world. Knowing arrogantly that they were supreme for they had truly taken the world as they silently grew their forces and gathered power.

Thus, the Empire known as **Draconis** was born since the wars aftermath left all other factions and countries barren of life without any form of mercy. As they were arrogant and completely full of pride knowing now that none could oppose them as they held the reins over the world without any hinderances to pester them over what they could and couldn't do. So, using their power they forcefully removed free will from the system and gave everyone varying degrees of citizenship. Enticing them all to work to improve themselves since they had restricted liberties and were incapable of doing anything truly noteworthy.

Grunting as his magical reserves took a steep decrease; Tyler inhaled deeply despite his nose burning harshly as he forced himself forward and into the temple. Knowing truly that he was almost done and the sooner he was finished the sooner he could rest. As the vicious cold bite into his mortal body causing his flesh to scream as his skin burned and his temperature rose. Knowing now that things were getting dangerous since he was only human and unlike other monsters in the world he was rather fragile. So, taking a moment to search his supplies he quickly pulled out a magical elixir from a leather pouch he keeps on his waist.

Gulping it down as he searched for Wu-Kong's treasure he felt his body lighten as he was reenergized by his elixir due to its healing properties. Allowing him to use his magic properly as his body endured the cold. Casting a charm over himself that allowed his body to relax as the brutal cold relented its fury thanks to the nature of his spell. Known as a Flame Freeze charm, since it allowed the user to avoid the fate of fire's cruel nature, though he modified it to affect the cold instead of fire.

Focusing on his current surroundings now that he was unburdened by the cold and the limits of his body, though he was mentally exhausted he persisted to locate the treasure. Knowing that it would aid him in his ambition to escape persecution from the world since humans were rare and rarely ever seen. Unless one looked for the ones that lead the human faction which were in fact being's inhumane ancestry. As they were either homunculus or hybrids between humans/homunculi and other races.

Walking though the ruins of Wu-Kong's old temple, Tyler searched through the sage's rooms finding nothing as he looked for visible clues. Though he found nothing concrete and visible at first after looking for a few hours. He soon concluded that he was doing things wrong since the old sage was a warrior at heart. That had soon become paranoid with the direction the world took as it warred with itself and became united under one power.

Understanding the wise one's possible mindset he deduced that it was possibly hidden from plain view; so, using another spell known amongst the most reclusive of magicians called structural analysis. He analyzed the environment and discovered that the temple was highlighted in magical arrays that were parallel from other arrays that glowed in other energies. That he noticed were heavenly or were subtle as they were apparently sage arts woven into them in an attempt to keep those Wu-Kong deemed unworthy from reaching his legacy and will.

Following the complex arrays that were beyond his comprehension and understanding despite having analyzed them with his spell. Tyler soon found himself in one of the rooms he had searched before using his Ki to soon locate any anomalies within sight. Knowing through what he could understand that it required him to use Ki alongside their vision to locate the matrix where they can confirm themselves as one worthy of the Sage's tutelage.

So, using his Ki he found his vision suddenly enhance and change as the world soon changed allowing him to see the glowing matrix of the old Sage. That stood within the temple gloriously as it glowed with his power and authority. Awed by this sight Tyler humbly moved toward the matrix's verification sequence, where he soon pulled out his dagger before cutting his hand allowing his blood to drip upon it. Activating the system created by the Sage, he was soon found worthy when the room glowed bright. Encompassing his body in a heavenly light as great power washed over him entering his body and knocking him out. Allowing sleep to take him and grant him rest after recognizing his none demonic status as an Devil or a slave.

As he fell into a deep slumber he so greatly needed he only relented in truth due to hearing a voice calming his nerves and gently embracing him. Reminding him of his mother and even his father at times when they tried to spend time as a family despite being on the run. Due to being in high demand by the underworld since Devil's had learned that they were dependent on humans to survive, since they were made that way. As they need their innocence for they were corruptors at their core and in truth barely civilized. Though with humanity near extinction their instincts soon took over as their hunger soared through the roof as they need something to satisfy them and only human suffering could sate them.

Unbeknownst to him however the temple glowed with heavenly energy as it was reactivated after a long period of slumber after the old sage's demise in the war. Immediately vanishing from the area as if to avoid alerting the powers that be revealing itself to hold significant intelligence. That rivaled the sage and perhaps surpassed him as it had only grown while dormant as society collapsed and rebuilt through time.

Feeling the glorious feeling of a comfortable bed made of soft material and covered in silk sheets. Tyler released a yawn as he awakened from his slumber, completely unaware of the changes made to the temple, his new location or how much time passed. As he recalled how relaxed he was like those days with his parents when they had discovered a friendly community of humans. Though they still remained tense since things easily went south due to discovery by the underworld they were still happy. Knowing that they were still members of their race alive and roaming the world in the shadows avoiding civilization in order to survive.

Opening his eyes as he observed his surrounding despite feeling so unusually relaxed, Tyler noted that he was in the same room where the matrix was. Before realizing that things where very different, since compared to what he witnessed this room was gorgeous. As it was filled heavenly energy and was as clean as the manors of the underworld where the devil clans dwelled alongside their emperor and those worthy.

Awed he soon gathered his bearings and wondered outside as he noticed that unlike before the weather was warm and welcoming like his mother's embrace. As he pondered upon this discovery he moved out of the room and noticed the clean hallways. That were once dark, cold and completely ruined where nothing but remnants of the past possibly dwelled before the war.

Hearing footsteps as he wondered about what could have happened he was still wary of his surroundings since this was very unnatural. Making him extremely nervous since he was unused to such phenomenon's that the powerful enacted. Seeing as a few beings of the supernatural category appeared before him alongside homunculi; he slightly tensed. As he wondered whether he was captured by some unknown party or possible noble, since they were dangerous and very evil.

Breaking the tension, was one of the beings as she slowly approached Tyler with a smile on her face as she introduced herself to him as his servant and loyal daughter whom was named **Melody Muse**. Stunning her young father as she blew his mind of her tale and explanation of their current situation. Answering his questions as best she could while continuing to comfort him as best as she could.

Releasing a sigh as he soaked in his situation and the information imparted to him, Tyler accepted the creature before him for a moment despite his suspicions. Granting the feminine feline an opportunity since her presence emitted nothing but adoration, affection, loyalty, devotion and maternal love.

"Okay. I guess I can except your explanation for now since you seem to be telling the truth." Tyler said after a moment between the two.

Smiling even brighter at Tyler's acceptance to her word the creature closed the gap between them and gave him an affectionate hug. Slightly making him uncomfortable since the creature appeared older than him and was definitely much wiser. As she not only explained herself well but also left no holes in her explanations and statements. As they had all flowed together and painted a work of art to his mind. Allowing him to have a better understanding off his situation now that he has awakened from his slumber.

"So, Melody I appreciate what you've told me so far but could you please tell me where I am now that you've satisfied my suspicions?" Tyler asked seriously despite his half-truth about his trust and belief in his apparent daughter.

"Yeah, well you see where in the great city known as **Liber-Talia** father." The inhumane beauty said with a smile as she continued to intrude on his personal space. Expressing how sincere she was about her feelings as his child and her concern for his health when he didn't wake up after his collapse around the matrix.

Hearing the name of the city from her lips, Tyler's eyes momentarily widened as he recalled the legends of the great city lost to time. As he believed that not only was it a fable but a ruse as well, since the city was truthfully a legend lost to time from the great age of pirates.

Thus, his journey began as he landed in a city thought lost by many as a gift to him by the legendary master Son Wu-Kong himself. As he obtained the sages acknowledgement and blessings at the ruins.

7 | Page


End file.
